An inertia ring is desired on the turbine of a torque converter to improve efficiency and certain noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) characteristics. A durable attachment method is necessary, and brazing is preferred in conjunction with current turbine blade assembly methodology. An inner surface of the turbine, turbine blades and a core ring face up during brazing operations securing the turbine blades to the inner surface and securing the core ring to the turbine blades. Holding the inertia ring in place against an outer surface of the turbine shell (facing downwards) while the inner surface faces up is essential for a durable attachment. Multiple fixtures on a brazing furnace belt could be used to hold the inertia ring in place; however, many problems and considerable costs would be associated with the use of multiple fixtures.
For U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,216 A, a mass is connected to a damper, not to a turbine. Therefore, the mass provides a damper inertia, not a direct inertia. U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,621 welds an inertial mass to a turbine shell. However, welding weakens brazed turbine blade joints and reduces turbine blade durability. Further, the mass is relatively large and the large size of the mass results in a slower take-off. U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,112 uses welding to attach an inertial mass to a turbine shell for a torque converter to increase inertia of the turbine. However, welding weakens brazed turbine blade joints and reduces turbine blade durability. Further, the mass is relatively large, which results in a slower take-off. U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,446 B2 uses welding to attach a ring gear to a cover for a torque converter to increase inertia of the cover. As a result, inertia from the ring gear acts in different modes than a ring on only the turbine. U.S. Pat. No. 8,763,775 adds mass to the intermediate mass in the damper and not to turbine (which would add mass to the transmission input shaft). Thus, the mass provides a different mode for NVH and efficiency. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0226794 adds mass (inertia) to the intermediate mass in the damper and not to the turbine (which would add mass directly to the transmission input shaft). Thus, the mass provides a different mode for NVH and efficiency.